Malvenpfote erzählt: Es ist meine Schuld
Malvenpfote erzählt: Es ist meine Schuld (Eng. Mallowpaw narrates: It's my fault) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Benutzer:Kojotenpfote. In dieser Geschichte geht es um Malvenpfote und den Unfall, der sie eine Pfote kostete und ihren Charakter veränderte. Sie gehört zu Nerzjunges Leben Storie »Oh Hallo«, begrüßt dich eine sandfarbene Katze mit gelben Augen begrüßt. »Mein Name ist Malvenpfote und du willst wissen, warum ich so traurig bin?«, hakt sie nach als sie deinen Blick sieht der auf ihr Pfoten gerichtet ist, von denen eine fehlt. Seufzend sieht sie dich an. »Na gut. Ich hab nicht nur eine Pfote verloren wegen mir hat auch ein Junges seinen Vater verloren. Auch wenn alle sagen, es war nicht meine Schuld«, erklärt sie und fängt dann an. »Weißt du es war in der letzten Blatt leere. Wir hatten nur noch wenig Katzenminze, einige Mitglieder des HochlandClans hatten weißen Husten und der kann wie du weißt schnell zu grünen Husten werden. Rosenjunges war so ein Fall. Die kleine ist zwar etwas eigen und war mir gegenüber anfangs nicht gerade freundlich. Aber das hat sich jetzt geändert. Wenn ich sie bitte mir etwas zu holen oder mal zur Pfote zu gehen, macht sie es ohne klagen.« Malvenpfote pausiert kurz und sieht dich an. Die Verletzung ihrer Pfote scheint sie absolut nicht zu stören und so fährt sie fort mit ihrer Geschichte. »Ich versprach Rosenjunges etwas gegen den Husten und ließ sie Honig Naschen. Dann sagte ich Nachtschrei bescheid ich würde Katzenminze holen, während er mit Adlerkralle und den Schülerinen Fuchspfote und Wolfspfote, auf eine Jagd Patrouille ging. Ich sah noch wie er sich von seiner Gefährtin Sturmstern unserer ehemaligen Anführerin verabschiedete und konnte hören wie sie ihm sagte, sie erwarte seine Jungen. Er freute sich und auch ich freute mich auch. Ich würde ja niemals eigene Jungen haben. Als Heilerschülerin durfte ich das nicht. Dann eilte ich aus dem Lager. left|284pxMein Weg führte mich bis an einen der Flüsse unseres Territoriums. Er war zum Glück nicht weit entfernt und lag hinter einem der Hügel und ein Wald aus Tannen durchzog den Abhang auf der anderen Seite. Diesen eilte ich hinab und an das Ufer, wo ich den Duft schon war nahm und auch den von Bachminze. Der SternenClan musste wirklich über uns Wachen. Sorgsam bis ich die Stängel ab und achtete darauf nicht zu viel zu nehmen. Wer wusste wie es in einem Halben Mond aussah? Keiner wusste es. Ich war wohl etwas zu sehr von meiner Freude benommen, dass ich den Adler der über mir Kreiste nicht bemerkte. Erst als ich auf dem Rückweg zum Lager des Clans war spürte ich ein brennenden an meiner Pfote. Vor schreck verlor ich die Kräuter und schrie vor Schmerz. Dann borte sich etwas in meinen Rücken, die Klauen des Adlers und der Schnabel verfehlte nur knapp meinen Kopf. Als nächstes hörte ich Jaulen und der Adler ließ von mir ab. Es waren Adlerherz, Nachtschrei und ihre Schülerinnen. Ich hörte wie Adlerherz rief ich solle mich beeilen und die Kräuter ins Lager bringen und hilfe holen, als das Gewicht vollends von mir verschwunden war. Ich nickte wie benommen und stemmte mich hoch. Dann sammelte ich die Kräuter ein und rannte los. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Wieso war ich so langsam. Es war als würde ich kaum von der Stelle kommen. Wie wusste ich nicht, aber ich ereichte das Lager und brach noch auf der Lichtung zusammen. Erzählte vom Adlerangriff und wo die Patrouille war. Dann eilten Glutklaue, Holunderstern, Eichenblick, Windnase, Felsenfuß los um Adlerherz, Nachtschrei und den Schwestern Wolfspfote und Fuchspfote zu helfen. Ich selber wachte erst wieder zu Mondhoch auf. Vorsichtig stemmte ich mich auf die Pfoten und dann sah ich warum ich so Probleme hatte mit dem laufen. Meine eine Pfote war abgetrennt. Ich hatte sie verloren. Mühsam eilte ich aus dem Heilerbau und sah Sturmstern auf der Lichtung kauern, die Nase in das Fell von Nachtschrei gesteckt. Mein Herz setzte aus. Ich war Schuld dass er nie seine Jungen kennen lernen würde und die Jungen niemals ihren Vater. Sturmstern schien mich nicht gesehen zu haben. Aber allein der Gedanke dass er wegen mir tot war, stimmte mich trauig. Am nächsten Tag, als die Ältesten Blattpelz und Lichtauge Nachtschrei zu Grabe trugen. Schritt Sturmstern auf mich zu und fauchte mich an. Ich wäre Schuld am Tod ihres Gefährten. Ich sank immer weiter in mich zusammen und wimmerte nur noch. Dann wandte sie sich ab und setzte sich vor die Kinderstube und sah zum umgefallenen Baumstamm von dem Holunderstern sprechen würde. Sie sprach von Nachtschreis Tod und auch das er den Tod eines Kriegers gestorben sei und sein Opfer nicht um sonst war, denn nun hatte der Clan wieder genug Katzenminze für die Blattleere. Dann rief sie Wolfspfote und Fuchspfote nach vorne und ernannte sie zu Kriegerinnen. Ihre Namen waren Wolfsfeder und Fuchsfeder. Heute hatten sie also stille Nachtwache. Dann rief sie mich nach vorne und verkündete ich würde von heute an aufgrund meiner Verletzung in den Ältestenbau ziehen. Dann sah ich Vogelkralle der mich mitleidig ansah und verkündete Maulbeerpfote würde die neue Heilerschülerin werden und diese Stimmte zu. Schritt an mir vorbei und wirkte absolut zufrieden. Sah mich gehäßig an und würde heute noch zu der Sternenwurzel reisen. Bevor er mit seiner neuen Schülerin aufbrach schritt er noch zu mir und tröstete mich. Sagte mir auch es wäre ihm lieber ich würde die Heilerschülerin bleiben aber ich konnte nicht mehr auf die Sternenwurzel klettern. Ich nickte benommen und lief zum Ältestenbau. Kurz bevor ich ihn erreichte, kam Sturmstern noch mal auf mich zu und entschuldigte sich. Für das was sie mir vorhin an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie wusste ja wie gefährlich es war und auch das ich nur dem Clan helfen wollte. Ganz ähnliche Reaktionen kamen auch von den anderen Katzen des Clans. Sie alle machten mir keine Vorwürfe und doch fühle ich mich noch immer schlecht, wenn ich daran denken. Aber was will ich machen? Alles hatte wohl seinen Grund und der SternenClan weiß was er tut.« Malvenpfote sieht dih an und dann zu Maulbeerpfote und ihr Fell sträubt sich als sie sah wie diese mit den verletzen Katzen umging. Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:HochlandClan Kategorie:Nerzjunges Leben Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Kojotenpfotes Geschichten